Final Destination 3 IanxWendy
by punkypuppy13
Summary: What if Wendy saved Ian from his death and he doesn't think it's over for them? Ian and Wendy must stop something coming for them will they stop it? or die trying? while they work together and go seprate ways after? or will they find something beautiful?
1. I owe you

"Leave me alone!" Wendy screamed in the phone. Ian Mckinley never stopped calling Wendy after she saved him from being crushed by the sign at the towns celebration.

"No not until you give me anwsers!" Ian screamed on the other line. Wendy hung up on him and put her phone on silent. She was afraid of Ian. Julie came in and handed Wendy some coffee while Kevin was in the hospital for his burns.

"Is he still calling?" Julie asked sipping the coffee.

"Yeah, he won't leave me alone." Wendy said. All of a sudden Wendys' phone viberated and the caller ID said Kevin. Wendy anwsered it.

"Hello." Wendy said.

"Is Mckinley still giving you trouble?" Kevin asked.

"Not at the moment." Wendy said, "How are you?"

"My face still burns but the doctor said I'll be fine." His tone soften a bit.

"Good, glad to hear that." Wendy smiled.

"Well sorry got to go time for my medicine." Kevin laughed, "Bye, and call me if Mckinley gives you any trouble."

"Otays, bye." Wendy laughed and hung up.

"Is he ok?" Julie asked. Wendy smiled at her sister.

"Yeah same ol' Kevin." Wendy smiled. Wendy and Julies' parents were out of town for two weeks and they were left alone.

"Wendy is it ok if I go to the movies with my friends tonight?" Julie asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, you could, you deserve it for being dragged by a horse." Wendy laughed so did Julie. It was finally night time. Julie went to the movies with her friends and Wendy went to go visit Kevin. They talked about how torcherous the hopital was and how Ian stopped calling for awhile.

"Must have given up." Kevin joked.

"He better." Wendy smiled, "Or else big bad Kevin's gonna get him." They both laughed then Wendy walked home. To her luck it started to rain and she didn't have her umbrella.

"Oh that's just great!" Wendy thought and she saw a van come right behind her. At first she didn't mind but then it slowed to a stop beside her. The window rolled down and to her suprise it was Ian Mckinley.

"Where's your umbrella?" Ian smirked. Wendy rolled her eyes and started walking again but Ian pushed the gas pedel and slowly drove beside her.

"What do you want Ian?" Wendy asked still walking.

"I'll tell you if you get in the van and out of the rain." Ian said innocently.

"No way!" Wendy snapped, "You might try to kill me! Just leave me alone!" And Wendy started running and she ran in a dark alley.

"God I hate him!" Wendy thought, "And after I saved him!" Wendy walked around for about an hour until some dude stopped her.

"Hey beautiful." The dude said. Wendy tried to walk by him but he grabbed her arm and tried to kiss her. Wendy slapped him before he could and tried to make a run for it but there were more dudes that surrounded her.

"Help! Someone help me!" Wendy cried now really scared! The dude that first got her grabbed Wendys' wrists.

"No one can help you now beautiful." He laughed. He was about to rip off Wendys' jacket until a van hit another dude in the group then another.

"What the hell was that?" The dude holding Wendys' wrists shouted. The van pulled right behind Wendy and the door swung open and Ian jumped out and slugged the dude holding Wendy in the face.

"Get in the van." Ian told Wendy and Wendy did what she was told and got in the van. After thirty seconds Ian ran to the other side and got in the van and sped off. Wendy looked in the review mirror and saw that they were trying to follow them but stopped when Ian was driving into the street. Wendy turned to Ian.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"No problem." He said, "I kinda owe you for saving me." It was silent until Wendy broke it.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked.

"I needed anwsers." He said.

"Well I'm sorry but you wasted your time because I never knew what to do." Wendy said firmly. Ian pulled over in front of Wendys' house.

"Thanks again." Wendy said unbuckling herself. Before she could open the door Ian grabbed Wendys' wrists.

"Wait." He said getting out a piece of paper and pen and wrote down his address then handed it to her, "Meet me at my place tomarrow at 3:00 p.m. If anyone asks tell them you're meeting a friend." Wendy took the piece of paper then nodded.

"Okay." She said then got out. Wendy went into her house and found Julie eating a bowl of chips and watching house.

"Hey how was the movie." Wendy asked sitting on the couch with her sister.

"Sucked!" Julie said, "The movie was gay, my friends left with a bunch of boys, and I had to walk home in the rain."

"Aw that is so sad." Wendy pretended to be sad and Julie slapped her playfully.

"Where the hell were you?" Julie asked.

"Visiting Kevin." Wendy said, "He says hi."

"Hi Kevin." Julie joked and they both laughed after that they sat back, ate chips, and watched house. It was 1:00 p.m. the next day and Ian called.

"Hello?" Wendy said.

"It's me." Ian said, "Are you still coming over?"

"Yeah I just have to drop off Julie at her friends and I'll be on my way." Wendy said then her tone hardened, "You better not try to trick me or try to kill me!"

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." He assured her, "Call me when you're on your way."

"Ok, well I should go I'll call you later." She said.

"Ok bye." He said then hung up. Julie came in with a bag of stuff to take to her friends.

"I'm ready." Julie said.

"Ok lets go." Wendy said getting her car keys then left. After she dropped off Julie she went to go visit Kevin for a bit and brought him a get well basket. She called Ian and told him that she was on her way then left. Ians' house was a nice two-story house that was painted white. Ians' parents left him the house when they moved to Texas. Wendy knocked on the door.

"Hang on!" Ian shouted, "I'm coming!" Wendy waited a couple of seconds then heard the locks unlock and the door opening. There stood Ian.

"Please come in." Ian said politly. Wendy hesitated for a second then walked in. It wasn't what she expected it to be. She thought it would be dark, with candles, and messy, but it wasn't. It was lit perfectly, there were candles but they looked nice, and it was pretty clean. they sat down on a deep purple sofa.

"So what do you want?" Wendy asked sitting as far away as possible.

"What happened to Erin and the others." He said, "There has to be a clue or something." Wendy remebered the photos. She took them out and handed them to him.

"The pictures gave clues to the deaths." Wendy said Ian took them and looked at them carefully and when he came to him and Erin he saw all the clues and tears streamed down his face. Wendy hestided a moment then scooted close to him and wrapped her arms around him. To her suprise he didn't push her away he actually beared his head into the crotch of her neck and chest and bursted into tears while clanging to her tightly. She did the same while stroking his soft-scruffy hair. They finally pulled themselves together and got back to discusing.

"I don't think it's over." Ian said quietly. Wendy looked at him confused.

"I had a dream the night you saved me at first I thought it was nothing but it kept coming back." He said and told her about the dream.

_(Dream)_

_"Ian, Ian, Ian!" Wendy screamed, "What do we do?"_

_"I don't know just keep holding on!" He screamed back trying to be heard over the other screams. _

_"Ian I'm slipping!" Wendy cried. She slipped but Ian had grabbed her._

_"It's ok Wendy I got you!" He cried and pulled her close to him and both had closed their eyes. They opened them and found they were both alive. Until the scariest thing was that Erin walked up by them and shoved razor sharp stakes through them and they both died._

_(End of dream)_

"I had that dream so many times." Ian said, "What do you think it means?" Wendy looked at him worrily.

"Something bad." Wendy said thinking about it until the sound of thunder broke her thoughts. She jumped and was suprised of how loud it was and how hard it was raining. Ian touched her shoulder.

"Is your sister at your house?" Ian asked.

"No she's staying the night with a friend until mom and dad come home." Wendy said.

"Would you like to stay with me?" Ian asked, "We can go by your house tomarrow, pick up the stuff you need, and it would be best if we stuck together." Wendy thought about it and nodded. Wendy called Julie and her parents and said that she is staying at a friends house. After that Ian showed Wendy her room, It was nice by the way, and he went in his for her to get settled in and dozed off. It was 6:30 p.m. and Wendy wanted to make Ian feel better with a home cooked meal. She went into the kitchen, got out some pots and pans,white rice, chicken, terriokey sause, and microwaveable vegtibles. She started cooking and it was pretty oviouse that she was making chicken terriokey. and sung 'I will remember you' to herself. It smelt great. She set up the table and got two glasses of ice water ,since there was nothing else but wine, and got everything ready for dinner.

"I will remember you." Wendy sung to herself.

"Will you remember me?" A voice sung behind her. She whipped around to find Ian smiling behind her.

"Dinners ready sleepy head." Wendy jocked.

"I knew something smelt good." Ian smiled and sat at the table with Wendy and both ate. After they had finished all the food, Wendy started to wash the dishes. Ian came up beside her and helped her.

"Thanks for dinner." Ian smiled sheepishly.

"No problem." Wendy smiled while scrubbing a plate, "I cook all the time in my house, I love it." It was silent after that until Ian smacked bubbles in Wendys' face.

"Hey!" Wendy laughed.

"Sorry you had something right there." He said pointing to a place on his face. Then Wendy slapped some bubbles on his face.

"Sorry you had a little something." Wendy said pointing to his nose. They both laughed, finished the dishes, Then headed for bed. Ians' bedroom was right across from Wendy's room.

"Goodnight, Ian." Wendy smiled.

"Goodnight, Wendy." Ian smiled back and both went into their rooms. Since Wendy didn't have pagamas she took off her pants and was wearing her purple short shorts with a black tank top. She also carried a brush in her purse and brushed her long dark brown hair and short bangs that hang over her eyebrows. She fell asleep but had the worst nightmare of her dead boyfriend Jason and woke up crying.

"Jason, Jason, Why did you have to die?" Wendy cried when rain clapped on her window and thunder bashed in the dark gray sky. Ian heard Wendy cry and walked in there, he didn't get much sleep to begin with, he sat by her and put his arm around her trying to make her calm down. Then an idea struck in his head. He got up walked to his room and came back with his blanket and pillow. He didn't say anything but laid down next to Wendy, covered himself with the extra blanket, laid a pillow under his head, and held Wendy close to him. Wendy didn't know what he was doing but she didn't ask, instead she just laid by him and fell back asleep.


	2. friend or more

Wendy woke up the next morning noticing that it was only sprinkling instead of raining hard. She turned and saw that Ian was still asleep and she didn't want to disturb him so she quickly got dressed and went down stairs. She made pancakes, bacon, and coffee. She ate quickly and saved some for Ian and left a note for him saying 'Went to get stuff and visit Kevin. Will be back at 12:30. Love Wendy p.s. made you breakfast.' Wendy packed everything she needed and went to visit Kevin. We started talking.

"Is Mckinley giving you trouble?" Kevin asked.

"No he left me alone." Wendy smiled. Ian thought that they it was better if we didn't tell anyone. "That threat may of worked." They both laughed and talked about the past and Wendy left. She was driving to Ians' house when Ian called. Wendy anwsered it.

"Hello." Wendy said.

"Hey Wendy, are you on your way?" Ian asked and Wendy heard papers ruffle in the background.

"Yeah I should be there in five minutes." Wendy said, "Why?"

"I think there might be other clues in these photos that we missed." Ian said and the papers stopped ruffling.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"There are more things in the photos that might link to me and you in some way." Ian said.

"Ok I'll be right there." Wendy said.

"Ok bye." Ian said.

"Bye." Wendy said. Wendy went inside the house and saw Ian looking out all the photos on the table. They looked over the pictures and saw stranger clues.

"See that?" Ian pointed at a picture of Carrie and Wendy and behind them a guy with at a gun game at the fair and the gun was pointed to Wendys' head.

"I don't know if it's a coienincidence or what but it just seems weird to me." Ian said. Wendy saw his hand shake from the tension and grabbed it.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Wendy smiled then look at the clock, "Damn, I forgot to go grociery shopping." She said getting up and putting on her jacket then looked back at Ian.

"Do you wanna go with me?" Wendy asked. She thought he would say no.

"Sure just let me get my jacket." Ian said getting his jacket. They took Ians' van and went to the super market.

"Do we have everything?" Ian asked putting a carton of milk in the shopping cart.

"Yep lets go pay." Wendy smiled. As they were walking to the cashregister a man grabbed Wendy by the arm and held a gun by her head.

"Nobody move!" The man shouted and everyone fell to the floor except Ian.

"Calm down just let her go." Ian said gentaly. The man just slapped Wendy.

"She's coming with me who ever follows she dies!" The man shouted. When Wendy looked up at her attacker she was shock to see it was the guy in the picture. When the man turned his back on everyone making a run for the exit Ian started to run after them and jumped on the mans back. The man dropped Wendy on the floor and the man shoved Ian off and the man pointed the gun at Wendys' head. Ian got up and kicked the gun away from her head but the man pulled the trigger and it went into the wall. The man slapped Ian on the head with the gun and Ian fell to the floor. The man pointed the gun at Ian and Wendy who were cleanging to eachother for dear life until a police man fired at the mans' head and blood splattered all over Ian and Wendy. After the body fell over Wendy didn't relieze that Julie and her friend were at the store. Julie ran over sobbing.

"Oh my god Wendy I thought you were gonna die!" Julie sobbed hugging Wendy. Ian turned to Wendy.

"Was that the same guy?" Ian asked. Wendy nodded. The store was being evacuated and Wendy was still kinda shocked from the exitment so Ian helped her to the van until Julie ran over to them.

"Let Wendy go!" She screamed at Ian. Wendy stopped her.

"It's ok Julie he won't hurt me just go back to your friends I'll call you later." Wendy said getting into the van, "Otay." Julie nodded then turned to Ian.

"If you hurt her I'll make you wish that you were crushed be that sign got it!" Julie snarled.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ian said sarcaticlly, "But don't worry I won't hurt her." and before Julie could give them another threat they sped off. When they got back to Ians' house they wiped off the blood from themselves and washed their clothes and sat down on the sofa. Wendy turned to Ian.

"Thanks for saving me." Wendy smiled. Ian put an arm around her and faced her.

"You are very welcome." Ian smiled and turned the T.V. on and both watched Saw 1. They were so into the movie they both jumped when the door bell rang. They both sighed with relief and irritation and Wendy went to go anwser the door. When Wendy anwsered the door there was a man holding grocieries that Wendy and Ian tried to buy.

"Hello." The man smiled, " I'm the cashier in the super market. We felt bad for you two because you were the man hostiges that you can have all your grocieries free!"

"Oh, well thank you very much." Wendy smiled handing the man the money they were gonna pay with, "But you should still have that." She took the grocieries and he took the money.

"Oh thank you ma'am." He said then left. Wendy went into the kitchen and started putting everything away until Ian came up behind her and scared her.

"Haha you're scared." Ian giggled.

"Shut up." Wendy laughed, "Your mean!" All of a sudden the radio turned on by itself and played the song 'Bubbly' from Colbie Caillet.

"Would you like to dance?" Ian asked politly.

"Yes I would." Wendy giggled and took his hand and put her other hand on his shoulder. On the other hand Ian took Wendys' hand with his and his other hand on her waste and both started slow danceing. They both giggled and looked in eachothers eyes then...then...then Wendys' phone rang. Wendy pulled away from Ian and anwsered her phone. It was Julie.

"Hello?" Wendy said.

"Is he hurting you?" Julie whispered as if Ian were there.

"No, Julie he's not." Wendy sighed. Ian stood beside Wendy and acted as if he were listening.

"Ok just checking." Julie said, "Well I have to go, but if he hurts you..."

"Julie he won't." Wendy interuppted.

"Ok bye but call me later." Julie sighed.

"KK Bye." Wendy said and hung up the phone. Ian smiled.

"You never know." He smirked, "I could hurt you at anytime." Wendy gave him a look.

"Just try big boy." Wendy smirked. Without warning Ian grabbed Wendy and throw her over his shoulder and carried her back to the living room and slumped on the couch and put Wendy on his lap.

"Told you." Ian smiled, "Anytime." Wendy slapped him playfully then rested her head on Ians' chest and listened to his steady heartbeat and fell asleep in his arms, but before she fell asleep Ian played with her hair and kissed her gentley on the head.


	3. the truth

Wendy woke up with her heart beating drasticly from a horrible horrible nightmare!

_(Nightmare)_

_"Please stop!" Wendy cried crawling on her hands and knees with cuts all over her. _

_"No!" Her attacker screamed and slapped her. Wendy looked around and reliezed she was on a very tall building and people below were screaming. Wendy also saw her parents, Julie, and Kevin screaming as well. She didn't know why until her attacker kicked her off the roof but Wendy hung on to the edge scared to death. Until Ian shoved Wendy's attacker aside._

_"Ian, Ian, Ian!" Wendy screamed, "I'm slipping!" Ian came to the edge._

_"Wendy!" Ian screamed trying to be heard over the other screams, "Keep holding on!" But Wendy slipped but Ian grabbed her wrist and lifted her up and pressed her close to him and both closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes all the screaming stopped and Wendys' attacker came out of the shadows and sure enough it was Erin! Before Wendy could scream Erin drove razor-sharp stakes through them._

_(End of Nightmare)_

Wendy looked around and saw that she was in Ians' room and She turned to see that Ian was sound asleep beside her. Ian must of carried her to his room when she fell asleep.

_"He's so sweet."_ Wendy thought to herself and went downstairs. Wendy started cooking eggs, bacon, and coffee. She ate and got a plate for Ian when he woke up. Wendy went to go take a shower until her phone rang, when she saw of was calling, the caller ID read mom. Wendy anwsered.

"Hello?" Wendy whispered.

"Hi baby." Her mom sounded worried, "Julie told me what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yes mom I'm fine." Wendy sighed, "Ian saved me."

"Oh yes." Her mother sighed with annoyence, "Ian Mckinley, The Strange, Weird, Low-Life Stocker saves the day."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wendy asked edgy.

"I just don't trust him hun." Her mother said.

"Don't worry, Ian's very sweet, sencitive, and passionate." Wendy insisted.

"Alright hun if you say so." Her mother sighed defeated, "Well I just called to check, call you later honey."

"Alright mom." Wendy smiled.

"Make sure you know where his eyes are." Her mother smirked.

"I'll make a note of that." Wendy laughed, "Bye mom."

"Bye hun." Her mother said then hung up. Wendy took her shower, got dressed, and went downstairs. She was getting ready to go visit Kevin in the hospital but couldn't find her car keys.

"Damn." She whispered, "Where are they?" Then key ringing sounds came from behind her. She turned around and Ian was dangling them. Wendy smiled and went to get them but Ian hung them above his head so she couldn't reach them.

"Are you leaving me?"Ian asked acting as though he got dumped.

"I'm just going to visit Kevin at the hospital." Wendy laughed reaching for the keys.

"I'll let you go if you give me a kiss on the cheek." Ian smirked. Wendy didn't hesitate on that and pressed her lips on Ians' cheek. He lowered the keys and gave them to her. Before she went out the door Ian wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Will you come back or leave me forever?" He whispered in Wendy's ear.

"I'll be back." Wendy smiled and gave Ian another kiss on the cheek and left. Wendy and Kevin were talking and of course Ian came up in the subject.

"So." Kevin said, "You're staying with Mckinley?"

"Yep." Wendy said simply.

"Is he bothering you? Is he forcing you to stay? or what?" He questioned. Wendy took his hand.

"No everything will be fine." Wendy smiled, "Know get some sleep." Kevin smiled then Wendy left. When she came back to Ians' house she saw Ian get out his phone and punch in the numbers and held the phone up to his ear. Wendy's phone started to ring and the caller ID read 'Ian'. She anwsered it.

"Hello?" Wendy giggled.

"Where are you?" Ian asked.

"I'm pretty far." Wendy giggled, "Lets say in your drive way." Wendy saw Ian look out the window in the drive way and laughed.

"I see you." He said sinisterly but laughed a little bit.

"I see you too." Wendy laughed and walked in the house. They hung up their phones at exactly the same time and hugged. Then Ian showed Wendy two movie tickets for the movie 'Twilight'.

"Would you like to be my date for the movies?" Ian asked.

"Yes I would." Wendy smiled. They went to the movies and saw Twilight. They both loved it but agreed it wasn't as good as the book. They walked by a beautiful water fountain and sat on its edge and the lights from under it glowed and it was perfect.

"I really like you Wendy." Ian said after a few minutes. He grabbed Wendys' hand and scooted closer to her. Wendy smiled and blushed.

"I really like you too Ian." Wendy said scooting closer to Ian till there was no gap in between them. Ian leaned over and pressed his warm lips on hers and Wendy blushed more then kissed back. Ian flicked his tongue across Wendys' bottom lip for access. access granted. Wendy thought his breath was sweet against hers and they kept this up till they pulled away for breath. They went back to Ians' house at 11:00 p.m. and they were both pretty tired so they laid in Ians bed for awhile untill Ian pressed his lips on Wendy's forehead and both fell asleep in eachothers arms. But neither of them knew that because of their new relationship things were gonna turn for the worst.


	4. Hell, Heaven, the Hell again?

When Ian woke up the next morning he went downstairs and saw a plate of sasuage and eggs with a cup of coffee on the side. There was also a note from Wendy.

_"Went shopping with sister see you at 12. love Wendy." _Ian ate his breakfast and looked out his window. Ian saw that Wendys' car was gone and he was alone. Ian went upstairs, took a shower, and quickly got dressed in his usal dark clothes and decided to go to the bank. When he was at the bank, putting in 150 dollars in his account, the banker, was about Ians age, blonde, busty, and annoying, kept flirting with him!

"Hey Ian." She said trying to sound sexy.

"Hey Kate." Ian said signing his paper work.

"Why are you alone?" Kate asked, "You're always here with someone." Ian didn't reply.

"Do you want to go see a movie or something?" Kate asked lifting his chin to make him look at her. Ian shook her away.

"No for the thousandth time." Ian said handing her his paperwork, "Besides I have a girlfriend." Ian walked out before she could ask another stupid quetion and drove home. When he came home he saw Wendys' car in the drive way and went in the house. When inside he saw Wendy with a carrying a laundry basket full of dirty clothes.

"Hey Wendy." Ian said walking over to her. Wendy turned and smiled.

"Hey Ian." Wendy said when Ian kissed her on the cheek. Then Wendy remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I checked the anwsering machine, your parents called, and said their coming over tonight." Wendy said. Ian was dumfounded for a couple of seconds. Then got the words out.

"When are they coming?" Ian sounded.

"6:45." Wendy said. Ian looked at the clock and saw they had three hours to get ready!

"Ok I'll go straightin' up." Ian said walking away, "And can you cook dinner?" Wendy nodded.

"What should I cook?" Wendy asked before he went upstairs.

"Um they love spagetti and meatballs." Ian said. Wendy smiled.

"Alright go get ready." Wendy said. Three hours past quickly. Wendy just finished making dinner, Ian straightened up things, and both were ready. All of a sudden, like if on cue, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Wendy said running to the door. When she opened it there stood Ians' parents.

"Oh hello." Ians' mother said, "Is Ian here?"

"Yes he is." Wendy smiled and motioned them in, "Ian your parents are here!" Ian ran downstairs.

"Hey mom and dad." Ian smiled. Ians' mother (Beth) hugged him tight and his father (Jon) had to pull her off him. Ian walked beside Wendy and introduced him.

"Mom dad this is my girlfriend, Wendy." Ian said. Both Beth and Jon shook Wendy's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Beth and Jon said. They all sat down to dinner. Beth and Jon talked about their lives in Texas and how they brought along their three cats Jingles, Butters, and Duncan. That didn't make Ian or Wendy happy but they didn't complain. After dinner they went into the living room or what used to be a living room till the cats destroyed it! The walls were slashed in mud, the carpet was destroyed, the coffee table had scratch marks, the sofa and chair were all tore up.

"What the hell happened here?" Ian shouted.

"The cats must of been playing." Beth laughed uneasy. While Beth and Jon went to get settled in the guest room Wendy and Ian cleaned everything up.

"I can't beleive a cat can do this much damage." Wendy said.

"I don't think they're cats." Ian said looking at the scratch marks on the coffee table. After they'd finished cleaning it was 11:00 p.m.! They went to bed and fell asleep until Ian felt something bite his toe.

"Wendy why are you bitting my toe?" Ian asked with his eyes still closed.

"I'm not." Wendy said. Ian shot up and saw Butters bitting his toe. He throw the cat out of the room cursing to himself. Ian laid back down on his belly and Wendy started rubbing his back. Ian thought it felt nice.

"Sweet dreams Ian." Wendy whispered and kissing him on the head. For Ian it was impossible for him to stay mad with her around and he fell into a deep sleep. It has been two days of hell for Ian and Wendy. They had to buy new fornature to replace the ones the damn cats (or looked like cats) destroyed, Ians' parents ALWAYS took all the hot water, they used all the laundry soap for one load of laundry, they sung loud and horrible, and NEVER gave Ian and Wendy privacy! Everytime they tried to kiss their they are saying 'AW how cute!' One night Beth and Jon went out for dinner and left Ian and Wendy alone. Ian and Wendy watched a movie called 'Army Of Darkness' They almost pissed their pants when the dude in the movie held up his riful and said it was his boom stick! When they got to a make out scene...well you can guess what happened. Finally a release from the hell they were in. The movie ended but they didn't seem to notice they were to bussy being random to care.

"You still think I won't attack you?" Ian asked again randomly.

"You wouldn't even if you tried." Wendy said. Ian leaned in.

"Oh really." Ian said and before Wendy could ask what he was doing he jumped on her and started tickling her!

"Ian stop!" Wendy laughed, "I'm very ticklish." Wendys' face started to turn red but finally Ian gave her a break to let her breathe and they both laughed.

"You still think I won't attack you?" Ian asked getting ready to pounce again. Wendy got up.

"Again, you wouldn't even if you tried." Wendy laughed. Ian pounced up and grabbed Wendy by the waste and pulled her down and she tried to fight back. Again Ian started to tickle her. But Wendy leaped on him and started tickling him! They both fell off the sofa and rolled on the floor laughing and panting. Then after they relaxed a bit Wendy tried to get up but Ian pushed her down gentley and started kissing her. So pretty much they're on the floor making out until their romantic moment was ruined when Ians' parents came in.

"Oh what a night we're going to bed." Beth said when Ian and Wendy got up, "You know what we should all go out tomarrow as a family!" Ian and Wendy looked at eachother and said they're going to bed too. They got in bed and didn't talk about what awaits them tomarrow! Instead they kissed eachother goodnight and fell asleep.


	5. I'm gonna be ok

It has been a terrible day for Ian and Wendy the next day spending time with Beth and Jon. It was so weird because Beth took Wendy to a Wedding Plan store!

"What's your dress size Wendy?" Beth asked looking at wedding dresses. Wendy looked at her puzzled.

"Why?" Wendy asked. Beth looked at her puzzled as well.

"Well we need to get you a dress don't we." Beth laughed, "You don't expect to go to your own wedding wearing a T-shirt and pants do you?" Wendy stared at her suspicously.

"What do you mean wedding?" Wendy asked. But before she could get an answer her phone rung. The caller ID read 'Ian' and she answered it.

"Hello?" Wendy said walking outside the store.

"Where are you?" Ian asked.

"Your mom took me to a Wedding Plan store." Wendy sighed.

"So did my dad." Ian said suprised, "He said we had to make plans for our wedding."

"But we're not getting married." Wendy said confused.

"I know. Listen just tell my mom we're not getting married and to stop thinking that we are. Ok." Ian said.

"Otays." Wendy smiled. She loved hearing Ians' voice.

"Otay, well I love you." Ian said. Wendy smiled.

"I love y-" Wendy didn't finish because she was cut short by a man with a knife that shoved Wendy into the store. Wendy dropped her phone. And, as everyone knows, Ian is pretty damn smart and he knew from there what was happening.

"Dad, Dad we have to go now!" Ian said.

"Why?" Jon asked.

"Wendy and mom are in trouble!" Ian said while both got in his car. The man throw Wendy on the floor and pulled at a gun.

"No one move!" The man screamed. Beth, as stupid as she was, ran towards him with her purse. The man easily side stepped and pushed her on the floor.

"If anyone moves again, I'll shoot their heads off!" The man shouted this time Wendy saw a little tear form in the corner of his eye. Wendy slowly got up.

"Get down bitch!" The man screamed pointing the gun at Wendy.

"You don't wanna do this do you." Wendy said calmly. The man lowered his gun for a second then pointed at her again.

"Why are you doing this?" Wendy asked calmly standing her ground. The man hesitated then sighed while still pointing the gun at Wendy.

"My wife came to this store when we were getting married." He continued, "She said she loved everyone here. After a year we had a daughter. But she left me and took my daughter with her and I haven't seen her since. I'm doing this because if she took the one thing I loved then I'm going to take away everyone in here!" He said and was about to pull the trigger.

"What would your daughter think!" Wendy snapped, "What if you say her again but she found out her dad killed everyone in this store!"

"Shut up!" He said and was about to pull the trigger until a small voice stopped him.

"What are you doing daddy?" A little girl came out from under the table. The man lowered his gun.

"Hali?" He asked, "Is that you?" Hali nodded then throw her arms around him.

"Don't hurt that lady, daddy." Hali said, "I'm here now. I wanna stay with you." The man picked up his daughter and hugged her tight.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Mommy does drugs." Hali whispered, "I don't want to stay with her." Then Hali turned to Wendy and smiled.

"If that lady didn't stop you I wouldn't of come out of the table." Hali said. The police came and everyone got out safely. Wendy was even nice enough to tell the police everything so they let him slide. Ian and Jon pulled over and when Wendy saw Ian she throw her arms around him. They were just about to leave when a car screeched to a stop and a woman came out.

"Hali get over here!" The woman screamed. Hali bearded her head in her dads chest.

"I wanna stay with daddy." Hali said.

"Ok you wanna stay with your daddy." She said pulling out a gun, "Then you can both go to Hell!" The man hugged Hali tight and the woman pulled the trigger. But it wasn't the Hali or her father she hit, it was Wendy. When the woman pulled the trigger Wendy ran out to protect them and the bullet hit her in the chest. She fell to the ground.

"No Wendy!" Ian cried and ran over to Wendy. When he was by her side he fell to his knees, held her hand tight, and strocked her brown hair. Wendy smiled.

"I'll be ok Ian." She smiled then was carried to an ambulence. She fell asleep for...I don't know how long but pretty long. She finally woke up to see Ian sleeping on a chair and saw her parents, Julie, The man, Hali, and Kevin around her.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Wendy's mom asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Wendy smiled then looked at Ian, "How long has he been there?"

"Two days." Kevin smiled, "Said he wouldn't leave without you."

"We just stopped by to say thanks." The man smiled, "For reuniting us and saving us. Thanks to you my wife's in jail and I have full custistidy of Hali."

"Thanks Wendy." Hali smiled.

"No problem." Wendy smiled. Julie saw that Ian was waking up.

"Well we should leave." She said pointing at Ian and everyone smiled and left. Ian opened his eyes.

"You didn't have to stay." Wendy smiled. Ian smiled and sat next to her.

"Well I didn't want to miss a thing." He said kissing Wendy on the cheek. The doctors said Wendy could leave and her and Ian went home and went to bed since it was like I don't know 3:30 in the morning! Even though Wendy could walk Ian carried her to their bed room and put her under the covers. Ian laid beside her and kissed her goodnight and Wendy fell asleep in his arms. What will happen next? _dun dun dun!_


	6. Our poor,sweet,Ians' day

Ian woke up and went to the store. Wendy was still asleep, she felt sore from being shot in the chest. And our sweet Ian went to the Drugstore and was looking for pain reliever for our poor Wendy. Ian was in the pain releiver isle looking for the right one for soreness until one of the employees' walked up to him but Ian didn't look to see who it was. silly Ian.

"May I help you sir?" The employee asked.

"Um yeah." Ian said looking up, "Do you have any......Kevin?" Kevin smiled at Ians' suprise.

"Sorry sir but we're fresh out of Kevin." Kevin laughed. Ian rolled his eyes but smiled. They talked for awhile, Kevin got Ian the right pain reliever, Ian paid for it, and Kevin bagged it.

"Tell Wendy I said get better." Kevin smiled.

"I'll make sure she gets the message." Ian said then went home. When he went in the house there was a nice warm breakfast on the table.

"Hey Baby." Wendy smiled but Ian could see that Wendy was pretty sore. But Ian gave her a kiss on the lips and gave her the bag of medicine. Wendy looked at it then at Ian.

"Aw sweetheart." Wendy smiled, "You didn't have to do this."

"Well I wanted to help." Ian shrugged and sipped his coffee. Wendy kissed his forehead and took her medicine. Two weeks ago Ian asked Wendy to move in with him and she accepted even though her parents weren't happy but knew what Wendy was doing. When they were done with breakfast Wendy cleaned up and Ians phone rang. Ian looked on his phone and it read 'buttwipe boss' of course it was Ians boss. Ian answered it.

"Hello?" Ian said.

"Ian I need you to come down right away!" His buttwipe boss snapped.

"Why are you calling how 'bout you call your employee of the month Paul?" Ian said with annoyence in his voice.

"It's Pauls day off." He said, "He works pretty hard unlike someone I know."

"Hey I work my ass off and he just sits there looking good!" Ian snapped.

"Just get down here or you're fired ." His boss said then hung up. Ian took the phone, flipped it off, and mouth the words 'Fuck You!' Wendy couldn't help but giggle a bit. Ian let out a huge sigh of annoyence.

"I have to go for a bit." He said hugging and kissing Wendy goodbye, "I'll be back at 4 ok."

"Alright." Wendy said, "Love you."

"Love you too." Ian replied and headed for work. When Ian got to work his ASSWIPE (OH YEAH I SAID IT!) of a boss made him restock everything that damn Paul didn't. It was a hard days work and his boss made him lock up the store when he was done. He told Wendy he'd be back later than expected. When poor Ian finally finished he went home. It was 7:30 when he came home and when he got inside he saw Wendy reading a magazine. Wendy looked up to see him.

"Oh baby you look terrible." She said while he plopped on the sofa, "Are you alright? You look exasted." Ian just groaned from his acing back and set his head on Wendys' lap. Wendy started rubbing Ians' acing back and turned on the T.V. and Family Guy was on so they watched that. Wendys' phone rang and the caller ID read 'Julie' and she answered it. Wendy was talking to Julie while rubbing Ians' back. Wendy got off the phone with Julie and it was silent for awhile then Ian broke it.

"I hate my asswipe of a boss." Ian said stiffly.

"I have an idea." Wendy said, "We should go out on a date or have a date night. I have enough money to go out." Ian rubbed her leg.

"That is not a bad idea." Ian smiled, "We should, lets say this Friday night." Wendy smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ian smiled.


	7. not a chapter BUT HELP!

Hey pups what is up!!!!!!!

Ok listen I ran out of ideas for me ianxwendy story. I want to make this to be an awesome story. I don't know what I should write for the next chapter so I need you're help. Like What do you want to happen? do you think Wendy should be in danger and ian save her? do you want it to be dramatic like, wendy's parents come and take her away or for some reason have the police come and take ian away? should they have a close call or what?

I NEED YOUR HELP WHAT SHOULD I WRITE?

give me your ideas so i can write them. PLEASE!!!!!!

Love ya,

Punkypuppy13


	8. Unfaithful

It has been four months since Ian and Wendy have been together. But it wasn't all romance. Even though Ian loves Wendy his feelings for Erin and her death have not changed. Lately Ian has been having sweet dreams about when him and Erin were together and would sometimes wake up with tears streaming down his face. One morning it was acwardly silent. Wendy was going to the hospital to see Julie after Julie broke her arm on a mountain bicyce accident.

"I'm leaving." Wendy said uneasy of Ians mood. Ian didn't say anything just sat on the bed looking down.

"I love you." Wendy said still a bit uneasy.

"Oh...yeah...alright." Ian said. Wendy didn't say anything she just grabbed her keys and left. Ian was torn in two. Does he love Wendy or Erin? Ian didn't want to think about it so he decided to go to the bank to put his pay check in his account. While he was at the bank there was slutty Katie!

"Hey Ian you don't look to good." Katie said. Ian didn't look at her or say anything just signed his paperwork.

"It's nothing you need to know." Ian said stiffly. Then walked out but he was stopped by Katie who dragged him to her office and locked the door.

"Katie what the he...." Ian didn't finish because Katie pushed him on her desk and kissed him. She finally pulled away to let him breathe.

"You miss Erin don't you?" Katie asked. Ian was shock that she knew.

"How do you know?" Ian asked shocked. Katie grabbed Ians shirt with lust in her eyes.

"I watched you." She said, "You had the same sad face when Erin died." She started kissing his neck but he didn't pull away he was still shocked!

"Ian, I can please you." She said, "I can be who you want me to be. I could even be Erin for you, you just have to love me like you loved her." Ian hestitated. How can he do this to Wendy after all they've been through? but then again he misses Erin and Katie said she could be Erin for him. in other words Ian had become unfaithful.

"Ok." Ian whispered. They went to Ians' house, Ian hasn't been thinking about Wendy at all! Just about what him and Katie a.k.a Erin were gonna do! They went into the house and into Ians' room.

"What know?" Ian asked before Katie or 'Erin' pushed him on the bed and went on top of him.

"What we were ment to do Ian." Katie said and kissed him and he didn't reject it to him it was Erin. Wendy was on her way home from visiting Julie at the hospital she wondered what Ian was doing. Wendy decided to go home and give Ian all the love he needed to feel better, she just hated seeing Ian feel sad. Then the radio turned on by itself and played the song 'Unfaithful' but she didn't know what was going on. Our poor Wendy. Wendy pulled into the drive way and saw Ian was still here because his van was still here and that made Wendy happy. But not for long. Wendy came in quietly and she heard giggles upstairs so Wendy went to see what it was. It came from Ians' room. Wendy took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Listen Ian I want to know if yo....." Wendy didn't finish because in front of her, on their bed, was Ian on top of Katie! They were both half naked. Katie in her bra and underwear and Ian in his jeans. Wendy stepped back and gasped. Ian shot around and saw Wendy with tears streamming down her face.

"Wen..." He began.

"What are you doing with Katie!" Wendy shouted cutting him off. And for once Ian looked at Katie not Erin. He turned back around to where Wendy know had a tear-stained face.

"Wendy please." Ian said getting up but Wendy ran into the other bedroom, locked the door, and sobbed her broken heart out. Ian looked back at Katie.

"Get out. You said you could be Erin but you can't, she's dead, and I didn't relieze that until Wendy started loving me and I have her." Ian said quietly but mainly telling that to himself.

"But Ian..." Katie began.

"Just go." Ian said firmly. Katie got her clothes, called her friend to come pick her up, and she was gone in five minutes. In the other room. Wendy was calling her mom.

"Hello?" Her mothers voice came on.

"Mom can I come back home?" Wendy asked her voice cracking.

"Why what happened?" Her mother asked concerned.

"It's to painful to say but can I?" Wendy asked her voice cracking even more.

"Oh of course sweetheart." Her mother said.

"Thanks mom I'll be there in a half hour." Wendy said.

"Ok bye sweetheart." Her mother said.

"Bye." Wendy said then hung up. Wendy sighed heavily, got up, and opened the door to get her stuff. Ian was in his room, thinking of what had happened, until Wendy walked in. He jumped up.

"Wendy let me explain please." He said quickly. Even though Wendy was pissed she listened. Ian told Wendy why he has been in moody and how Katie said she could be Erin and how much he regrets it. After he finished Wendy walked past him and gathered her stuff in her bags.

"Interesting story." Wendy said then went to the bathroom to get her bathroom stuff. Ian followed her.

"Wendy, please, I am so sorry." Ian said. Wendy tried to walk past him but Ian grabbed her shoulders.

"Wendy please don't go." Ian pleaded. Tears rolled down Wendy's face when she shook him off and walked downstairs. She was about to open the door but Ian ran downstairs and lightly kissed her lips. She pushed him away.

"Ian stop!" Wendy snapped with more tears rolling down her face, "Listen I still love you but I can't be with you after what happened just leave me alone!" She opened the door.

"I love you." Ian said quietly.

"I love you too." Wendy said then ran outside, started her car, pulled out of the drive way, then drove off. Ian went upstairs to his room and sobbed his broken heart out. Erin was there for him. But Wendy was there for him too and she was gone. _next chapter coming up ASAP! _


	9. Take me back

That night was stormy when Wendy pulled in her parent's drive way. Wendy's mom ran out and hugged Wendy tight.

"Did he hurt you Wendy?" Her mother asked still hugging her.

"Yes, yes he did mom." Wendy said quietly.

"What did he do to you?" Her mother asked. Wendy hugged even tighter.

"He broke my heart." Wendy whispered. Wendy and her mother went up to Wendys' old room and got her settled in. Her mother left and Wendy looked out the window in the rain. Thinking about her and Ian being happy together. Her thoughts broke when her phone went off. She looked at the caller ID and it read 'Ian'. You would think that she would of hung up but she answered it!

"Hello?" Wendy said softly her voice cracking again.

"Wendy please come back." Ian pleaded it sounded like he has been crying for awhile.

"I want to Ian but I can't." Wendy said. Fresh tears stinging her eyes.

"Wendy I've reliezed that I love you more than anything, please come back." Ian pleaded even more.

"I can't!" Wendy sobbed then hung up. After Wendy hung up Ian started sobbing too. Wendy cried herelf to sleep so did Ian. Wendy woke up in the middle of the night sweating, crying, and her heart racing so fast it might come out of her chest. She had a dream about Ian and her together. Wendy couldn't take it anymore she needed to hear his comforting voice again! She reached for her phone dialed his number then.........she hung up. She couldn't she just couldn't! The next morning for Ian was FUCKING torture! He didn't have Wendy's warm smile to keep him going or a kiss from her or anything just him. He just left for his job at Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Ian got a new job because he didn't want to work somewhere where our poor Erin died. I mean who would? Wendys' father asked Wendy to get new conforters. That's what Wendy needed a conforter and that conforter was Ian Mckinley. Wendy was looking at the conforters that her parents might like. All of a sudden Wendy heard a thump in the next isle. She ran over to see what happened and when she turned to see who it was she gasped. Ian grunted from his acing back. He fell off the latter while carrying very heavy boxes. good thing it wasn't that high, poor Ian. Paul came around and snarled at Ian.

"Ian you dumbass be careful you'll break the boxes!" Paul snapped. Wendy helped Ian up.

"He's on his break." Wendy snapped back. Wendy laid Ian on one of the beds and started rubbing his back. Ian remembered when Wendy always rubbed his back when it hurt.

"Does it hurt much?" Wendy asked.

"No the latter wasn't that high." Ian said quietly. Wendy kept rubbing his back.

"Why are you here?" Ian asked.

"Picking conforters for my parents." Wendy said. It was silent for about 10 minutes until Ian broke it.

"Wendy please come back." Ian whispered. Wendy stopped and got up to walk away but Ian got up and stopped her.

"Wendy please listen to me." He said holding her arms and made her look into his eyes which were full of sadness, regret, and lonliness, "Wendy I loved you so much! I still miss Erin but You're here now and I don't wanna loss you like I lost her. I love you more than anything in the world, you are my world. Please take me back, I promise never...ever...hurt you again." Ian pleaded and pleaded with tears streaming down his face. Wendy also had tears stream down her face and she smiled.

"Oh Ian I can't stay mad at you after what we've been through." She said then hugged Ian tight. They both hugged eachother tight until some people ruined the moment! GODDAMMIT!

"Our Wendy's all grown up." Wendy's father said from behind Ian. Ian and Wendy both shot around and saw Wendys' parents standing there smiling.

"Yes she is." Her mother smiled. Before either Ian or Wendy could ask what they were doing here her parents explained. Apparently, Wendys' parents wanted to see if Ian really regreted what he did (which they believed him) and if Wendy would make the right choice and forgive him (Which she did). It didn't make since to Ian or Wendy but both didn't ask why. A day later Wendy was back in the house with Ian. And who knows what will happen next. _next chapter coming soon!_


	10. guilty until proven innocent

Wendy missed Ian so much. She didn't want to leave or her to leave, but Ian and Wendy had jobs and they had other things that they need to do so she'll have to be strong. Ian left earlie for his job and Wendy went to her job. Just to let you know Wendy works in a daycare because I was to lazy to think of anything else. Ian was at his job stacking sheets on a shelf until he over heard Paul talking. Since Ian is silly he listens.

"I hate Mckinley." Paul said. He was talking to another employee.

"So do I." The other one said, "I don't think anybody likes him."

"No he has a girlfriend." Paul said but then he smirked, "Good thing I know who she is and where she works." Ian listened even more.

"How?" The other employee asked.

"She works in my older sisters daycare." Paul smirked, "We also can make her not like him too."

"How do we do that?" The employee asked confused. Ian heard a gun cock.

"I have a way." Paul said sinersterly. Ian knew what they were gonna do and he had to warn Wendy! He got out his phone and called Wendy. It rang a couple times.

"Hello?" Wendy finally picked up.

"Wendy you have to get out of the day..." Ian began.

"Hang on Ian." Wendy said then heard her talk to the kids, "Darren give that back to Debbie.....Evra be nice.....Sam don't touch that..."

"Ian I'll call you back." Wendy sighed.

"No Wendy lis..." But Ian didn't finish because Wendy hung up.

"SHIT!" Ian shouted and Paul with the other employee (Rick) ran over to where Ian was.

"What's your problem Mckinley?" Rick snapped. Ian walked down from the latter and went up to their faces.

"I know what you're gonna do!" Ian snapped, "And if you hurt Wendy I'll kill you!" Paul and Rick looked at eachother then smiled evily.

"We won't hurt your girlfriend if you do one thing." Rick said.

"What is it." Ian asked firmly. Paul smirked.

"You have to kill my father." Paul said, "He has ruined my life and you're gonna end his. And if you don't Wendy dies." Ian thought about it in silence for a long time. And even though he didn't want to he would have to kill Paul's father. Ian agreed and went with the plan. Paul's father would be at the towns center with his friends and that's when Ian shoots and kills him. Ian came to the center of the town where a big water fountain stood. Paul gave Ian a walky talky to give him instructions. Ian took aim with the gun then...didn't pull the trigger. He couldn't take a life not after so much death has gone off in his life. Wendy drove by the center when she comes and leaves work. Wendy was driving home when the radio turned on and part of the song of 'You'll Be In My Heart' came on.

"_Just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder." _was the only thing playing in the song. Wendy knew that wasn't a good sign, she immediatly pulled over, got out of the car, and looked behind her. To her suprise it was Ian with a gun! She was walking over there when Rick put his hand over her mouth and his behind a big bush where Paul was hiding as well.

"What are you doing shoot him!" Paul snapped into the walky talky.

"I can't." Ian said quietly. Then Rick yelped because Wendy bit his hand.

"Keep her down!" Paul snapped unaware that the Ian could hear every thing. And Ian knew that they had Wendy! Paul couldn't take it and jumped out of the bushes and tried to take the gun from Ian but Ian wouldn't let go. When they were fighting Paul pulled the trigger and shoot his own father down. When they reliezed that Paul killed his father Paul and Rick started to run. Unfortanitly the police were there and saw Ian with the gun after Paul and Rick ran away and left Wendy. Three policemen jumped on Ian and forced him to the ground. They handcuffed him and Wendy ran after them to stop them from hurting Ian.

"Stop he didn't do anything!" Wendy shouted the policeman shoved her away when she despretly tried to get Ian out of the handcuffs off him. After they were done they dragged Ian to the car. Ian didn't put up a fight. Wendy stopped them before they shoved him into the car. She cuffed his head in her hands, strooked his cheek with her thumb, and tears rolled down her cheeks. Ian smiled.

"I'll be ok Wendy." He said gently. Then the police men rudely shoved Ian in the car and left. When Ian was thrown into his cell it was dark outside. He pulled out a picture Wendy, smiled, and fell asleep on his rock hard bed. The next morning he was rudely awoken by a policeman.

"You have a vistitor." The policeman said firmly. He went into a room where criminals could see people who wanted to vistit them. There stood Wendy.

"Wendy!" Ian said happily. Wendy turned around and hugged him.

"Ian!" Wendy said happily. They sat at a table and talked.

"Don't worry Ian I'm gonna prove you're innocent even if it kills me." Wendy said holding his hand. Ian smiled.

"It's ok Wendy." He assored her, "I didn't do anything, I didn't kill that man, Paul did." The policeman looked at him suspicously.

"Who's Paul?" He asked. Ian told them about it on a lie detector test and it said he was telling the truth. They went to Ian's job and arrested Paul and Rick for murder and let Ian go. Ian and Wendy came home late but weren't tired yet.

"What now?" Ian asked. Wendy kissed him and took him upstairs into their bedroom.

"Well, we're gonna celebrate you coming home." Wendy said pushing Ian on the bed. It was actually their first time doing it with eachother. I'm not gonna give details but lets say there were moans and groans, the bed was gonna take awhile to clean up, and clothes were scattered all over the floor. _hope you liked it! next chapter comeing up soon!_


	11. perfect day turns into perfect disaster!

Ian and Wendy both woke up the next morning at about the same time. God what a freaky night! The clothes were everywhere! The bed would take FOREVER to clean, and I think they made enough noise to wake the niebors. Like WOAH! When they finally opened their eyes they couldn't help but laugh.

"We might get complains from the niebors because of the noise we were making." Wendy laughed.

"We will just say the cats were fighting." Ian laughed. They laid in bed for awhile until Ians' phone rang. Ian sighed then heaved his ass out of bed. And he was still naked! so was Wendy but she was wrapped in a blanket. Anyways Ian looked at his phone. It read 'Buttwipe boss' and he answered it.

"Hello?" Ian said.

"Ian are you busy?" His boss asked suprisingly calmly.

"Actully yes I am." He said looking at Wendy.

"Oh well I just called thinking about Pauls' arrest. That you are hard working so I'm gonna make you employee of the month and raising your pay check." His boss said cheerful. Ian couldn't believe it!

"Oh um thank you very much sir." Ian said and hung up.

"Why'd he call?" Wendy asked. Ian laid next to her on the bed smiling.

"You are looking at the new employee of the month." He said proudly.

"Ian that's great." Wendy smiled then kissed him. They finally took a break from their 'Celebration' and went down stairs, fully dressed, and ready for the day. They both slumped on the couch.

"What should we do today?" Wendy asked. Ian smiled.

"We should spend the day together." Ian smiled. So they did. They did what you think would happen on a date. After they did like 2 million stuff they sat on a park bench. Ian kissed Wendy and both didn't relieze that children were there. When they were kissing eachother a little boy ran up to them when he was catching a frisby. The little boy stood in front of them but they were both a little busy to notice.

"Are you two married?" The boy blurted out. Ian and Wendy jumped.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"Are you two married?" The boy blurted out again a little louder then before.

"No, Why?" Ian smirked, "You want her?" The boy studied Wendy in silence for 10 seconds.

"Yes!" He smiled. Ok that's weird 'cause Wendy and Ian are like 18 and this kid was like 8? What the hell!

"Well too bad she's mine buddy." Ian smirked acting like a jerk, "There are plenty pretty girls in that playground over there." Ian pointed to the playground where there were other children. And went back kissing Wendy.

"Get a room!" The boy said then went back playing.

"No problem." Ian smirked. They went through the rest of the day fantastic! Except Wendy noticed her stomic started hurting ever since this morning. They came back home and decided to clean up. Wendy washed the sheets and replaced them with new ones and made the bed. While Wendy was putting the sheets in the washer Ian was cleaning all the scattered clothes then found something that ment bad bad news. The condom they were using broke! Ian didn't know when but he knew this could be serious trouble! He went to the laundary room where Wendy was.

"Wendy did your stomic hurt at all today?" Ian asked hoping she would say no.

"Yeah it started hurting ever since this morning." She looked at him uncertain, "Why?" Ian sighed.

"I found the condom we were using." He said, "And it was ripped. I don't know when but it did." Wendy looked like she was gonna barf.

"Wendy are you ok?" Ian asked.

"Oh shit!" she said then ran passed Ian, ran in the bathroom, shut the door, then Ian could here her barf her lungs out. Wendy finished barfing, flushed the toliet, and brushed her teeth. When she came out Ian was pacing back and forth.

"What should we do." Wendy asked. Ian stopped and looked at his watch. It was 11:25.

"Lets just go to bed." Ian said leading Wendy into their bedroom, "It's probably nothing." Ian and Wendy laid in there bed.

"Ian?" Wendy said.

"What?" Ian said softly.

"If I was pregnet, would you stay with me or leave me?" Wendy asked quietly. Ian turned to face her and he rubbed her cheek.

"I would stay through it all." Ian smiled. Ian is so sweet.

"You would risk being a father?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Ian smiled, "Know go to sleep." They both fell asleep. The next morning Ian went to the store and looked for a pregnecie test. When he was there he saw a mom, dad, and baby. He stopped and saw how happy they were and it made Ian smiled a little bit but also made him feel weird. He bought the pregnecie test and went home. Wendy went to the bathroom and Ian waited for what seemed like forever! Wendy came out with an unsure face.

"Is it positive?" Ian asked. Wendy nodded her head sadly. Ian hugged her tight.

"Will you still stay with me?" Wendy whispered, "Do you still love me?" Ian kissed her forehead.

"Yeah I'll stay." He slightly smiled, "And of course I still love you. We'll get through it." Wendy smiled.

"But..." Ian said. Wendy looked at him waiting for him to finish.

"It better be a boy." Ian smiled. Wendy slapped him playfully.

"One is bad enough." Wendy said. _Ok so Wendy's prego. But what happens if something happens to them? next chapter coming up ASAP! REVIEW!_


	12. The Question'

Wendy was three months pregnet but it didn't look like it at all. Thanks to Ians' risen pay checks they had enough to be a almost normal family. Two months ago Ian and Wendy told Wendys' parents that she was pregnet, Ian, since he is so silly, thought their jaws would drop down to the all the way down to the floor. If they were fireous they hid it pretty damn good! Wendys' mother taught her how to get through the pregneces without going nuts and her father helped Ian build a baby crib. One day when Wendys' father had to go answer the phone Julie skipped out where Ian was and knelt by him.

"Hello Ian." Julie said cheerfully.

"Hey kido what's up." Ian asked. (If you're wondering why he called her 'kido' is because she's Wendy's lil sis and he has to be nice. poor Ian.)

"Did you pop the question?" Julie smirked.

"What do you mean?" Ian asked confused.

"I mean did you ask her to..." She asked trying to make it obvious. Ian got it know.

"No." Ian said then went back to measureing. Julie shrugged.

"Just wondering." She said then skipped away. Wendys' father came back out and helped Ian work on the crib even came by and helped them with it. When Kevin found out that they were gonna have a child he was speechless. But for Wendy's sake he wanted to help them prepare for the child. Wendy, Her mother (I'm gonna call her Diana and her dad George.), and Julie went to Ian and Wendy's house to baby-profe it and to decorate the baby's room. When Diana showed Wendy the different types of wall paper to choose from Wendy grunted.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" Diana asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Wendy said, "The baby just kicked." Julie jumped up.

"Can I feel?" Julie asked. Wendy nodded and Julie with Diana felt. And they felt the baby kick! They both squiled and Wendy had to cover her ears. After some decorating they left to Wendys' parents' house. Julie and Diana kept on squiling and told Ian, Kevin, and George about the baby kicking. All three men felt around Wendys' belly and each felt the baby kick. After that Ian and Wendy went home. When they got home Wendy and Ian planned out the baby's room and What they could do to baby profe the house. Ian was watching T.V. while Wendy painted her toe-nails black. While they were drying, Ian scooted closer to her, streched, and put his arm around her.

"What do you think 'he' would be like?" Ian asked. Wendy gave him a face when he called it a 'he'.

"'It' would probably be like you." Wendy smiled, "Tough but sweet."

"I can't wait until the day comes." Ian smiled. Wendy held his hand.

"I can't either." She said, "But those days will come when one second It's starting preschool then the next It's getting married and having kids." While Wendy thought about that in silence Ian rubbed his hand across her belly to feel the baby kick.

"But there will be one thing I'll hate about it." Wendy said.

"And what is that." Ian asked still feeling.

"I am gonna have the worst strech marks." Wendy said and both laughed. It was getting late so Ian and Wendy went to bed. Wendy fell asleep easily but Ian didn't fall asleep right away. Ian kept thinking about what Julie asked about popping the 'question' to Wendy but fell asleep before he could do anymore thinking. The next day came by and Ian had an idea.

"Hey Wendy I need to take you somewhere." Ian said getting his car keys.

"Ok." Wendy said. They drove in silence for awhile until they stopped on the side of the street and walked to the water fountain where they first admitted to their for eachother and had their first kiss!

"What are we doing here?" Wendy asked.

"You'll see." He said then took her hand, "Wendy we've been through a lot together and I want to always be with you and the baby. And I would be the happiest man in the world if you say yes."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked. Ian knelt to the ground and pulled out a beautiful silver ring!

"Wendy will you marry me?" Ian proposed. Wendy had her hand over her mouth and happy tears stream down her face.

"Yes!" Wendy smiled. Ian jumped up and hugged her tight and everyone around them clapped for them. AW! how cute.

"Thank you so much Wendy!" Ian said kissing her. They went to Wendy's parents' house. Diana, George, Julie, and Kevin were all there.

"What are you two doing here?" Kevin asked. Ian walked up to Kevin and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know we're not much of friends but since I have pretty much non how would you like to be my best man?" Ian asked. While Wendy went up to Julie.

"Since Carrie died and I don't know anyone else, How would you like to be my maid of honor?" Wendy asked. Julies' jaw dropped.

"He didn't." Julie said. Wendy nodded. Kevin jaw dropped too.

"No way!" Kevin said. Ian nodded.

"Ian." Kevin said trying to act cool, "I would be honored if I was your best man." Julie didn't even try to sound cool. She squiled so did Diana.

"Yes I will be your maid of honor!" Julie squiled. George patted Ian on the shoulder.

"You made the right choice Ian." George smiled. Wendy and Ian went home sat on the couch watching T.V.

"I love you Ian." Wendy smiled. Ian kissed her forehead.

"I love me too." He smirked, "And You." They both laughed. _Yeah this is a happy chapter.......for now. I'm working on the next one, REVEIW PLEEZ!!!! luv yall._


	13. The difference of life and death

The wedding took place one month later and Wendy was still thin but she kinda shows that she is prego. The wedding was beautiful. Ian was very handsome (as usual) he wore a black tucksedo, a blood red tie, but his hair was still its scruffy self. Wendy was beautiful (as usual) She had her brown hair in a bun, the top part of her dress was blood red and the bottom was black. They stood at the alter while the precher talked and talked. Until a wobbly, stumbly, man came in like he was drunk. And I forgot to menchon that the man is Ian's real father Dave. He was abusive but Ians' mother filed a devorce. After he sat down the precher went on. Finally they got to the I do's!

"Ian, do you take Wendy to be your wedded wife?" The precher asked.

"I do." Ian smiled.

"Wendy, do you take Ian to be your wedded husband?" The precher asked.

"I do." Wendy smiled back.

"I know prononce you husband and wife." The precher said happily, "You may know kiss the bride." Ian kissed Wendy gently on the lips and all around them people clapped and cried. When it was time for everybody to slow dance Ian and Wendy were the first ones dancing then it was time for the daughters and father to dance so Wendy and George slowed dance. Ian sat at a table watching until Dave stumbled and took a seat next to him.

"Pretty girl." Dave said.

"Thank you." Ian said. It was silent until Ian broke it.

"What are you doing her?" Ian asked, "You said you wanted nothing to do with me."

"Ian." Dave sighed, "I was a bad man before but I've changed son. I want to play a role in your life, as a father not an enemy." Ian took in a deep breath.

"I'll give you a second chance but if you hurt anyone I love I'll kill you."

"Right." Dave smiled. After that Ian and Wendy went on there honeymoon to the beautiful Italy for a week. _Three months later Wendy is 7 months prego._ Ian just came home from a hard day at work he laid on the couch next to Wendy and as usaul Wendy rubbed his back. Wendy had gotten bigger and Ian couldn't lay his head on her lap anymore.

"Wendy the baby toke my head spot." Ian faked complained. Wendy giggled.

"Well you to will just have two share." Wendy giggled. Ian felt the baby kick and slid off the sofa like if he were really kicked off.

"Wendy the baby kicked me!" Ian faked complained covering his cheek as if he were striked. Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Now you two play nice." Wendy giggled. Ian got up and leaned in as if talking to the baby.

"If you're mean you got it from your mother." Ian whispered. Wendy shoved him playfully. The next day Beth came down to help Wendy with the baby's room unfortunatly so did Dave. Beth went out to her car to pick get out the wallpaper they were gonna hang up in the baby's room and left Dave and Wendy all alone.

"So you're having a baby." Dave said. Wendy didn't look back at him she was imagining where the crib would go.

"Yes I am." Wendy said. Dave walked closer to her.

"When Ian was born it ruined my life." Dave said and Wendy turned and looked at him, "I was gonna leave his mother but I couldn't because she was pregnet. I hate Ian with all my heart. I would smack him to show him how I feel about him. I could be rich, surrounded by money, poprotcie, and women!" Wendy stepped back.

"Then what are you doing here?" Wendy frozen in terror. Dave got even closer but Wendy couldn't move.

"What I should of down when I found out that Beth was pregnet." Dave said and before Wendy could scream for help Dave punched Wendy in the stomic and blood came down 'there' and that ment Wendy had a miscarrige which ment the baby was............_dead!_ Dave ran out when Wendy fell to the floor. When Beth was coming back inside Dave ran past her and heard Wendy scream upstairs. Beth ran upstairs and saw Wendy on the ground crying, "The baby's dead!" Beth called an anbolence and they took them to the hospital. Beth called Ian. Ian was at work about to get ready to leave when his phone rang. He saw on the caller ID and it read 'mom' he answered it.

"Hey mom what's wrong." Ian asked.

"Ian, Dave punched Wendy in the stomic and Wendy had a miscarrige." Beth said misribley. Ian drove to the hospital as fast as he can. When he got there he saw Beth.

"Where is Wendy?" Ian asked. Beth took him to Wendy's room where they were removing the dead baby. Ian was about to run over there but the doctor stopped him.

"Excuse me sir are you ?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Ian said, "I know, the baby's dead but I need to see Wendy!" The doctor stopped him again from running away.

"But the baby who died was only one of them." The doctor smiled. Ian looked at him confused.

"Wendy was having twins." The doctor smiled, "One died and one is still alive." Ian looked at him then ran past him to Wendy's side. Wendy looked at him with sad eyes she didn't even know they were having twins.

"I'm sorry Ian." Wendy whispered. Ian kissed her cheek and took her hand.

"It's ok at least one survived." Ian said. Wendy stared at him then smiled. The baby would have to stay in the hospital for at least two months but Ian and Wendy could see 'her' anytime they'd like. She had very dark-brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Yes Erin Jason Mckinley was a beautiful baby, Wendy named her Erin and Ian Made her middle name Jason. One day they came to see Erin and Dave came. Wendy stepped back behind Ian.

"So you were having twins." Dave said. He was hand-cuffed and just came to see the baby for the first and the last time.

"Yep." Ian said. Then they took Dave away. Ian and Wendy were so happy that they have a daughter and couldn't wait to take her home. A month past and they took Erin home. Ian was espeiclelly adorable with his new baby daughter and she looked so much like him. When night came Ian and Wendy took Erin to her room and both tucked her in. They both kissed her gently on the head and told her goodnight and Erin shut her little eyes and fell asleep. After that Ian and Wendy went to bed.

"She has your eyes." Wendy said.

"She has your smile." Ian said. He kissed Wendy gently on the lips and both fell asleep in eachothers arms. _Yeah happy ending but......that is not the end my darlings. Next chapter while up date soon. hope you loved it!_


	14. Family time and close call

_Hey guys! before I start the story I wanna thank the people who reveiw my story. You guys F*cking rock! I feel so special. you guys just rock! me, Ian, Wendy, and baby Erin apprecate it so much! pleez enjoy this next chapter._

Erin is now six months old and damn is she BUSY! She might be small but she crawls everywhere and says only 3 words Daddy, Mommy, and (her first and favorite word) Cookie! sometimes she would crawl around somewhere and then Ian and Wendy would have to do a whole house search for their daughter. The sad thing was that when Ian left for work she crawl up to his leg and have that face where it said 'Will you come back?' or 'don't leave me.' Since Wendy works in a daycare she can spend time full time with Erin. One night Wendy was playing peek-a-boo with Erin in her high-chair and Erin was laughing and clapping.

"Peek-A-Boo Erin." Wendy said in a high pitch tone. Erin laughed. Wendy covered her eyes.

"Where did Erin go?" She said and tickled Erin, "There she is!" Erin laughed even harder. Ian came in.

"Hey how was work?" Wendy asked in her normal tone.

"It was fine." Ian said then kissed Wendy and Erin, "Was she fine?" Ian pointed at Erin.

"Yes she was." Wendy smiled. Ian was going upstairs when he heard Wendy's high voice.

"Erin where did daddy go?" Wendy asked.

"Daddy." Erin said pointing at the stairs.

"That's right he's upstairs." Wendy said. Ian peeked down and smiled then went up again and got dressed in other clothes. Ian came back down and saw that Erin was playing with her blocks and Wendy reading a book. Ian knelt down next to Erin and watched her play.

"Were you a good girl too mommy?" Ian asked. Erin looked at him and smiled.

"Yes she was." Wendy said rubbing her head, "She was a very good girl." Ian sat next to Wendy and put an arm around her. Ian turned on the T.V. and House was on so they watched that. Laughing at that jackass doctor. Erin saw that they were both laughing and wanted to join them. She couldn't stand up yet but she streched out her little arms and whimpered. Wendy picked her up and set Erin on her lap, Ian took her small hands in his and smiled. Ian couldn't believe he had a family now and he didn't want to loss it. Even though I said Erin was always busy, she started was drifting away to sleep very slowly.

"I'll tuck her in." Ian said. He toke Erin from Wendy's lap and went upstairs into her room. Ian laid Erin in her crib, kissed her gently on the forehead, and turned to knob on the lullaby toy above her crib to help her fall asleep. It was from Julie just to let you all know. He came back down stairs to see that Wendy was washing the dishes. He came up from behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and purred like a cat.

"You tucked her in?" Wendy asked.

"Yep." Ian said.

"You didn't drug or bribe her to sleep?" Wendy asked.

"Nope." Ian said, "Just tucked her in and came down here." Wendy put the last plate in the dish washer, put in the soap, and pushed on. Ian and Wendy went to their bedroom and laid in there bed.

"You do know what tonight is right?" Ian asked mishceivously.

"Yes I do." Wendy smiled. Um if you're wondering what they're talking about, When they can't go out on a date or something they have a very BUSY NIGHT! I mean like seriously WO-HO! The next morning Ian had the day off but Wendy had to go to work so she left Erin with Ian. When Wendy was about to open the door Erin crawled to her leg and held on for dear life like she did to Ian.

"Mommy?" Erin said with that 'Are you leaving forever face' Wendy picked her up.

"Mommy has to go you get to stay home with daddy." Wendy smiled and handed her to Ian. Wendy kissed Ian on the lips and kissed Erin on the head then left. After Wendy left Ian remembered he had to put his pay check in his account. He strapped Erin in her carseat and drove to the bank. He went to the front counter with Erin in her carrier. Katie (yes she still works there) Looked over and say Erin with her pacifire.

"I never knew you babysat." Katie said. Uparently she forgot about that night.

"I don't." Ian said, "She's me and Wendy's daughter." Katie's jaw dropped. Ian handed her the paperwork, took Erin, and left. Ian was driving home and the red light flashed. So Ian stopped and looked back at Erin who was fast asleep. He didn't realize that a car was speeding towards them! When Ian finally turned around the car was closer! Ian didn't know what to do he couldn't open the doors because they were blocked by other cars so he started kicking the windshield and knocked it off. Ian grabbed the carrier where Erin was still sleeping, jumped out of the car, and the other car slammed into the van! Ian got up and looked in the driver seat to see what jackass would do that! But when he saw he gasped and stepped back because in the driver seat, dead, was....Dave! Ian's father! Ian and Erin were tooken to the hospital even though they weren't hurt. Wendy ran in and hugged Ian tight.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Wendy asked.

"Yes I'm fine so is Erin." Ian assored her strooking her brown hair, "Lets go home." They went home and went to bed since it was late. Wendy tucked in Erin and rubbed Ians back on the bed. They didn't talk about it. They just kissed eachother god night and fell asleep in eachothers arms. _Thanks for reading my story! pleez reveiw and thanks to the people reveiwing! there will be a suprise on my next 2 or 3 chapters in my story. love ya!_


	15. dreams shouldn't come true

Ian had a hard time at work this week. It wasn't because of the close call he had and finding out that his real dad was trying to kill him and his daughter Erin. Even though that was pretty disturbing. He didn't know why but he felt like something bad was gonna happen. He left work in his new van, since the other one was destroyed in the accident. Ian came home after work and saw Wendy playing with Erin.

"Daddy!" Erin smiled and crawled over to him. Ian put all the strange feelings aside, picked up his daughter, and kissed Wendy.

"How was work?" Wendy asked.

"Good." Ian said but didn't tell her about the strange feeling he was having all week. Ian didn't want to worry her. They talked and Wendy cooked dinner. When they were eating Wendy was feeding Erin but her food kept spilling out of her mouth.

"Sweetheart, don't do that. Your acting like daddy." Wendy said wiping the food off Erin. Ian shot her a face. While she was finishing feeding the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Wendy said getting up, answering the phone, and went out on the porch. Ian put the dishes in the sink, took Erin out of her high-chair, and went in the living room. Wendy was outside.

"Hello?" Wendy said.

"Stay away from my Ian! bitch!" Katie said on the other line.

"Katie?" Wendy said.

"That's right!" Katie said, "Stay away from Ian!"

"Why? he's my husband." Wendy said confused.

"Listen, if you don't stay away from him I'll do something so terrible that you'll wish that you were never born." Katie growled. Wendy pushed the off button.

"Ok that was weird." Wendy said to herself and went inside. Later that night Ian went to tuck in Erin. He looked at Erin and thought how could he think that anything would happen to them. The deaths from the past were done! nothing could happen now right? He left Erins room and went to his, to his suprise Wendy was in their bed already and was waiting for him.

"Well, you remembered what tonight." Ian said laying next to her.

"How could I forget?" Wendy smiled.

"Well, get ready because you are gonna be fucking sore tomarrow." Ian warned her.

"Lets just see about that." Wendy smiled pulling Ian on her. DO THEY EVER TAKE A BREAK!!!! The next morning Ian and Wendy were indeed very sore. Ian had the day off that day but Wendy still had to work. She kissed Erin and Ian before she left.

"See you two tonight." Wendy said then left. Ian put Erin on the floor and smelt something fowl!

"What the hell died in here?" Ian said then looked at Erin who was smiling and his eyes widened, "You didn't!" He called Kevin for help.

"Hello?" Kevin said.

"I need your help with Erin!" Ian gasped.

"She didn't..." Kevin said.

"She did and I need your help." Ian said.

"Why can't you do it?" Kevin asked.

"Because Wendy always changes her and she's gone and I don't know how!" He gasped again. Kevin drove over to help poor Ian change a baby. Ian laid Erin on her changing table.

"Ok." Kevin said, "Here goes nothing." He unfastened the straps on the daipper and both of them stepped back plugging their noses. Kevin gaged and Ian had to swollow his vomit. After a few failed attemps they finally changed her into a new daipper, Kevin left, and Ian took Erin to run a few errins with him before Wendy came home. It was 9:45 already and Wendy hasn't come home. Ian got worried and called everyone who might of seen Wendy, they all haven't heard from her and the girl who babysits with her said she left work 2 hours ago. All of a sudden Ian got a phone call.

"Wendy?" Ian asked.

"Ian, I'm being held prisoner." Wendy cried quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ian pressed.

"Remember that dream when we were on the building and Erin killed us?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Ian said.

"And remembered when Katie said that she can be Erin for you?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Ian said.

"Well she's Erin in our dreams." Wendy wept quietly, "She's mad at me for marrying you and having a baby. She's gonna kill me."

"Don't worry, I'll be there and..." Ian began.

"No!" Wendy interuppted him, "You deserve to live. Take care of our child. I don't want you to share my fait. I love you Ian Mckinley and tell Erin I love her too k." Before Ian could say anymore Katie must of hung up the phone. Ian dropped the phone and realized this was the thing, the thing that made him think it wasn't over for them, the thing that will take away Wendy from him! Ian drove to Wendy's parents house he told them about it and to watch over Erin for him. Ian went to a hotel building, because it was the same building from the dream, and saw that there were already cop cars, people screaming and yelling in fear, two of which her Kevin and Julie, and on top was Katie with a blindfolded Wendy. Ian ran in the hotel and went in the elevator to the 15th floor. When he got there he ran up the stairs to the roof. Katie untied Wendy's blindfold, throw her on the ground, and started beating her up.

"Please stop!" Wendy cried.

"No!" Katie shouted. Wendy crawled to the edge of the building and saw all the screaming people. Katie shoved Wendy off the side but Wendy grabbed the edge and hung on for dear life! Ian got on the room and shoved Katie to aside.

"Ian, Ian, Ian!" Wendy screamed, "I'm slipping!"

"Keep holding on Wendy!" He screamed back trying to by heard over the other screams. Wendy slipped but Ian caught her, lifted her up, pressed her against him, and both closed their eyes. When they finally opened them up again the screaming stopped. They saw Katie with razor-sharp stakes. She ran with one aiming for Wendy but it didn't hit Wendy, Ian went in front of Wendy and was stabbed in the chest. Ian fell in Wendy's arms.

"No Ian!" Wendy cried. Ian smiled and rubbed her cheek.

"I'll be ok Wendy." Ian said then closed his eyes. _Don't worry keep reading_. Wendy saw Katie got up again and screamed then everything went black. She woke up in a hospital with a scar on her shoulder where a stake went through. She looked around at her parents, with Erin sleeping, Julie, and Kevin.

"Where's Ian?" Wendy asked tears forming in her eyes.

"He'll be fine." George smiled, "You can see him if you like." Wendy got dressed in her normal clothes and went to Ian's room and he was awake.

"Hey Wendy." Ian smiled. Wendy ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"I thought you died!" Wendy wept quietly.

"I wouldn't leave you and Erin behind." Ian said. A few days later Ian could go home with them. And Katie was in prison for attemptive murder and battery. Ian and Wendy stayed together and things were back to normal. _But that is not the end silly's! I'm making another chapter ASAP!!!! pleez reveiw hoped you liked it!_


	16. final ride

It has been 6 years since Wendy and Ian had their baby daughted Erin. She has changed but not so much. She was taller, was still pale, her dark-brown hair was long and her bangs were hanging over her eyes like Wendys', she had those beautiful sparkling eyes like Ians, and she liked dark clothing. Ian and Wendy were so proud that they have a beautiful daughter. They were also glad that the weird dreams and feelings went away. But one morning Erin had to go to school, she just started 1st grade.

"Come on mom we're gonna be late." Erin said. She was wearing a black dress and had her hair in a bun. (definitlly Ians and Wendy's child.)

"Ok lets go hun." Wendy said grabbing her keys. They were walking to the door when Ian jumped out and scared the living shit out of them!

"Dad don't do that!" Erin said trying to fight a smile.

"You are not going anywhere until you say goodbye to me little girl." Ian smiled. Erin rolled her eyes and kissed Ian on the cheek.

"Bye dad." Erin said running to the van. Wendy tried to walk pass him but he stopped her.

"You too." He smiled. Wendy kissed him on the cheek and left. Wendy stopped in front of Erin's school and dropped her off.

"Have a good day at school hun." Wendy smiled.

"Bye mom see you later!" Erin smiled and ran out of the van. Wendy was driving home when the radio turned on and 'concrete angel' played. Wendy didn't know what that meant but she didn't pay much attention to it. Wendy came home and saw Ian feeding there 7 month year old son Jay. Jay was very handsome and small. He had Brown hair, deep brown eyes, pale skin but not that pale, and giggled a lot. Ian and Wendy talked a little bit and Wendy got a phone call from Kevin.

"Hello?" Wendy said.

"Wendy is Erin still at home." He asked.

"No I dropped her off." Wendy said, "Why?"

"A two 7th graders started a school shooting." Kevin said, "No one can go in or out of the building!"

"Ok we'll be there." Wendy said then hung up. Ian looked at her.

"What's wrong." Ian asked. Wendy got up and got the van keys.

"There's a school shooting in Erin's school!" Wendy said. Ian immedialy got Jay and buckled him up in the back and they drove off. The 7th graders in the school went to the 1st grade hall where Erin was and went in her class! They shot the teacher and aimed the gun at one of Erin's friends. Erin slowly got up.

"What the hell are you doing?" One of them shouted, "Get down!" A tear was falling down Erin's cheek.

"Listen, I don't know why but I have a feeling that something bad will happen if you don't stop." Erin said, "There is something ugly and terrifing that I can't explain but it's saying to stop."

"Are you threatening us?" The second one said and pointed the gun at Erin's head. Outside Wendy And Ian along with Jay met Kevin.

"Did the police do anything yet?" Wendy asked. Kevin shook his head sadly.

"They can't do anything about it." Kevin said. Then Wendy froze as if she stared death right in the eye and a tear was falling down her cheek like what happened a long time ago.

"Wendy it's gonna be alright." Ian said holding her close to him while Kevin held Jay.

"She has the feeling I have know." Wendy whispered. Kevin looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Erin and I have that exact same feeling that something bad is gonna happen." Wenny said.

"How do you know?" Ian asked.

"I don't know but I can feel what she is feeling right know." Wendy said, "Nothing bad will happen to her, but something bad will happen to those other boys." All of a sudden they heard gun shots and blood splattered the window in the room Erin was in! The police finally ran in. All the kids poured out and ran to their parents exept Erin who was walking with blood on her face looking terrified. Wendy saw her first.

"Erin!" Wendy cried. Erin looked up.

"Mom, dad, Kevin!" She cried back and ran into Ian's arms and beared her head in Ian's chest. They all hugged eachother than Erin looked up at Wendy.

"They shot eachother." Erin said, "I had a feeling they would and you did too." Wendy hugged Erin tight.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore." Wendy said, "It's all over." And they all went home. Wendy was right too it was over. Ian and Wendy had another baby girl named Stacy. Kevin got married to a pretty girl. There were no more deaths and life went back to normal for them. _The end. I'm probably gonna make another story of final destination couples. Hope you loved my story! reveiw pleez. thanks! Next final destination stories coming up soon!_


End file.
